guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Finding a Purpose
Overview Summary # Ask Keeper Shafoss about gaining entrance to the Heart of Abaddon. # Explore and investigate the Heart Of Abaddon. # Free Razah by destroying the Binding Guardians. 1...3 of 3 remain. # Speak to Razah. # See Chaplain Phyratyss for your reward. OR # QUEST FAILED: Keeper Mirzesh is missing! Return to Chaplain Phyratyss in the gate of Anguish for more information. (sic) Obtained from :Chaplain Phyratyss at Gate of Anguish Reward :* 2,500 XP :* Razah joins your party. Dialogue :"With the defeat of Abaddon, new areas of the Realm of Torment are being explored every day. I recently heard news of a '''passage' leading out of Abaddon's Gate to an area called the "Heart of Abaddon." I'm curious to discover what secrets might lie within. I would visit myself, but I cannot leave my post. Would you investigate this area for me? It is certain to hold knowledge the likes of which no one has ever seen. What do you say?"'' ::''Accept: "With the knowledge I bring back, you'll be the envy of your clergy!"'' ::''Decline: "Sloth is a deadly sin, chaplain. I suggest you investigate yourself."'' ::''When asked about quest: "Go to Abaddon's Gate and find a way into the Heart of Abaddon. Tell me what you find inside. My curiosity is piqued!"'' Intermediate Dialogue (Keeper Shafoss) Intermediate Dialogue (Keeper Millzesh) (removed) :"Access to the Heart of Abaddon is restricted. We have no idea what dangers or secrets lie inside, and have strict orders to keep everyone out. However...there are rumors of folks unearthing some very precious gemstones around the Gate of Anguish. I bet if I had one of each of type of these sparkling rocks, I'd be so mesmerized by their luster that I might not notice someone slipping past. Understand what I'm saying?" ::''Accept: "What a coincidence! I just happen to have one of each gemstone right here.... sic"'' ::''Decline: "Gemstones are an adventurer's best friend. I keep my friends close."'' Intermediate Dialogue (Keeper Millzesh) (removed) :"Oh yes, these gems are certainly exquisite. The colors are brilliant and I can feel the vibrations of power emanating from deep within each one. I just can't keep my eyes off them..." ::''Accept: "So... since you're busy ogling these gems I'll just go somewhere else. Like the Heart of Abaddon."'' ::''Decline: "I'm not sneaking past you. No, sirree."'' Intermediate Dialogue (Razah) :"I have been alone for what seems like ages. I am Razah, created from The Mists. I have no memories of my creation, though, the past is shrouded in fog. Abaddon bound me to this plane. His minions blessed me with knowledge to fulfill a great purpose. However, I can sense Abaddon is no more. Now, I am without purpose, my existence without meaning. So tell me... are you here to give me my purpose?" ::''Response: "We must find our own purpose in life, Razah."'' Intermediate Dialogue (Razah) :"The barriers are no more. I offer you my skills and my insight. As a child of the Mists, I have an affinity for things spiritual. In return, you will show me how you experience life and aid me in finding the purpose for which I was created. I must take this time to reflect. I will meet you later." Reward Dialogue :"Amazing! A being created from the Mists? I would have never thought that possible! I knew the Heart of Abaddon would hold secrets, but this is far more than I could have hoped. I would like to meet this Razah. Bring him... or it, rather... around when you get the chance." Walkthrough ''Note: Although this quest is given in the Gate of Anguish, the quest itself takes place in the Realm of Torment accessed from Abaddon's Gate. This means that you will not be facing Domain of Anguish level monsters and you can include Henchmen in your party. It is possible to complete this mission with just Heroes/Henchmen. Speak to Millzesh to gain passage to the Heart of Abaddon. When you walk in, the quest marker will point out the location of Razah. Also, you will be faced with some rather large groups of Torment Demons. It is advised that you move back towards the entrance to the area and wait for the patrol which walks up to you and fight them there, this will prevent aggroing further demons which will make the battle much more difficult. Fight your way through the Torment Demon groups until you find him. He will be standing in a glowing area (similar to a ward) that represents his bonds. After you speak to him, you will have to destroy the three Binding Guardians. (one of which you will have passed earlier but was not hostile) Go to the nearest two, and be careful as each Guardian is guarded by a horde of monsters that will only appear once you aggro the Guardian. The one to the northwest is guarded by a group of Margonites, the one next to it is guarded by Shadow Army troops and the one at the beginning is guarded by four Titan Abominations. After destroying the three Guardians, speak to Razah and you will have completed the quest. Notes *There was once a requirement of paying 1 of each kind of Anguish Gemstone to the Keeper, but this was removed on the April 5th, 2007 update. Players who have already paid and completed the old version of the quest can get a refund by completing the Money Back Guarantee quest from Keeper Shafoss. Players who have paid, but not completed the old version can complete the old version and then gain the refund through Money Back Guarantee. Players who have not bribed Keeper Millzesh will fail the old version of the quest, and must talk to Chaplain Phyratyss to obtain the new version of the quest, which will replace the old version in the quest log. *The titans at the last binding guardian will fight with torment demon groups, so one way to handle the spawning titan group is to avoid one of the torment demon groups at the beginning, than when back at the spirit, move close enough to spawn the titans but not close enough to aggro them. The titan and torment groups will patrol into each other and fight each other, making the final fight much easier. Often, when fighting, the two groups will leave the binding guardian open to attack, eliminating it will allow players to talk to Razah and complete the quest without fighting the titans. *The first two Binding Cuardians can be destroyed without spawning the hordes of monsters. All players must stay at least outside of aggro range, ranged attacks (excluding attacks with Shortbows or Spears) and full-range spells will not spawn the monsters. *The Binding Spirits may be instantly killed with Gaze of Fury or Consume Soul. Using this skill it is possible to kill all three Binding Spirits before they turn hostile (i.e. before talking to Razah) and without the possibility of spawning the extra mobs. After killing all three, speaking to Razah completes the quest with no further walking necessary.